I Have to Save Him
by Duchess DiamondRayne
Summary: ONE SHOT! How would you feel if the one close to you is bound for hell? Dean's contract is running out, and Trish believes she can try to save him. She will learn that somethings just can not be controlled. Summary sucks. Dean&OC, Sam and Ruby guest stars


_Supernatural rocks! Dean Winchester, what a walking hot magnet!_

_Before you read, i want to let you know that most of the dialogue was taken from the Supernatural episodes. _

_The only credit I take is my character Trish._

_Thanks for reading!_

_What am I suppose to do? Watch you die? Allow a bastard of a demon come, and have her Hellhound tear at you limb from limb? _

Staring out of the motel window. Another day, and another night that Trish can not get any sleep, but can you blame her? Over ten months ago finding out that Dean sold his soul to save Sam's life, was a shell shocking turn of events. If you can call it that. But the real screwed up part about it, because he's a Winchester he only gets one year before he is collected for hell, instead of the usually ten. Know the Winchester Brothers for a while, especially Dean, she couldn't help but feel useless in all of this. The three of them including Bobby trying to find a way out of the contract, but thin leads, no one to trust, and demons afraid to expose who held the contract, makes the light of hope go dimmer and dimmer. _What if I can't save him? _

Then comes a knock at the door.

Sighing and moving from the window. She opens the door to reveal Dean with a small smile on his face. _I have to save him. _

"I thought you would be asleep?" Leaning her head against the door. The eldest Winchester eye up the blonde that is dress in a snug tank top, and very short sleeping shorts.

"Wanting to see if you're okay?" She steps aside to let him come in, and closing the door, he turns around to look at her.

"Despite your current situation, I should be doing the honors."

"Why are you worrying yourself?" Her hazel eyes looks at him like he was crazy.

"Well Dean, if you haven't noticed, in less than two months your ass is going to be dragged into hell, and your soul is being pined off like a winning lottery ticket." Very agitated runs a hand through her hair as she heads for the window, but a strong hold onto her arm to stop her in her steps. Looking into his green eyes that were silently pleading to her, and letting her know everything will be alright. But he knew Trish too well. She has made this her life's mission to save him…to protect him. The moment he met her when fighting the vampires, he knew that she was and is a tough cookie. That these past months became a challenge, and an inner battle for her, and between them.

"I'm telling you what I told Sam, don't get yourself killed trying to save me." He presses his forehead to her as if he was telepathically trying to ease her troubled mind.

"I can't let you die Dean." She closes her eyes trying to fight the tears that are coming. His hands cup her face. "You can't leave Sam and me. I won't let you." She pulls away from him, and takes a spot at the window, hoping that she could draw some strength from the moonlight. Dean drawing close behind her, his warm breath brushing against her skin. _I have to save him, I have to. _

"I'm the one who's going to hell, and you and Sam are taking it the hardest." He smiles as he felt her move from her chuckle.

"That's not fair Dean"

"I have less than two months…" Trish turns around to face up at him with a questionable look on her face, like she was asking him what? "Spend them with me, and whatever happens…happens." That's a lot he wants her to swallow. Beginning to shake her head, his finger hook under her chin to look at him. They stare at each other for what it seems like an eternity, and no words were spoken, just the understanding when his head descends to her and they share a lovers' kiss.

* * *

The hour that was dreaded for an entire year has come, and Dean, Sam, Trish, and Ruby standing in a house in New Harmony, Indiana where Lilith was somewhere to be found, and an army of demons just outside the door. Trish heart coming out of her chest, as she looks to Dean who's eyes lock to hers, and a tender kiss to her temple, as he whispers 'it is all right' utters from him lips.

Sam looks to Ruby as he tries desperately to save his brother, "Okay, you win. What do I have to do?" Ruby looks at him like he grew a second and third head.

"What do you mean?"

"To save Dean." He quickly responded. "What do you need me to do?" Dean grabs up Sam from behind, but he fought him off, not wanting to listen to reason.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Sam telling him to shut up.

"Sam, you had your chance." She begins to explain. "You just can't flip a switch…we need a time."

"Hard to say this, but Ruby is right. Dean doesn't want you to lose your life to save his." She looks at Dean. "No matter how hard you want to."

"But there's got to be something, some way." His voice start breaking, and stammering in nervousness. "Whatever it is, I'll do it." Dean grabbing on him to get his attention. "Dean, I'm not letting go to hell!" Continuing fighting him off. "I'm not letting go to hell!"

"Yes you are!" He yells back. Letting Sam go, looking him in the eyes trying to make him understand as he utters again, "Yes you are." Feeling the anger, and hurt from his little brother. He knew this was his doing, dragging him and Trish into this. "I'm sorry, this is my fault…I know that." Shaking his head, "But what you are doing, it's not going to save me. It's only going to kill you."

"Then what am I suppose to do?" The question that pleaded with his brother, to tell him how to fix all of this…to make it right. He pleads again, "What am I suppose to do?"

"Keep fighting…take care of my wheels…remember what dad taught you…" He looks to his side at Trish having unshed tears brimming her hazel eyes. _Those beautiful eyes_. "Look after Trish for me…" He raises her hand in his, and place an endearing kiss on it. "never stop telling her how much I love her, okay." Sam nodding in understanding. "And don't forget what I taught you." A sad smile on his face, as Sam tried not to let the defeat he's feeling come out.

Then the clock chimes midnight.

Staring at the grandfather clock until the last chime, he looks to Sam with unshed tears, time was at hand.

"I'm sorry Dean." Ruby shakes her head. "…I wouldn't wished this upon my worst enemy."

Then snarling and growling caught Dean's attention. Looking to the entryway of the room, fear became clearly written on his face.

"Hellhound"

"Where?"

"There"

As all where thinking on the same note, all begin to run out of the room, as the Hellhound only Dean and Ruby can see chases them. Running into a room and quickly closes the door behind them. Sam, Ruby, and Trish hold the door, and it was violently being push against by the Hound, as Dean pours salt across the door, and on the windowsill. Then oddly, the shaking stops.

Ruby turns to Sam, "Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off." Sam looking at her like she was crazy, as Trish is making sure that the room is secure.

"I don't think so." Trish inputted.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"That dust won't last forever." She said convincingly, as Dean and Trish were eyeing her suspiciously. Sam twirling the blade in his hand, as he is about to hand it over to her.

"Wait!" Dean yelled. Ruby looks behind Sam.

"You want to die?"

Then Dean realizes, "Sam, that's not Ruby! That's not Ruby!" Sam went to stab Ruby, but she knock the blade out of his hand and knocking Sam to the ground.

Using her power to throw Dean on the table, and pinning him there. With Sam pin to the wall. Lilith now in Ruby's body looks over to Trish who was preparing to handle that demonic witch.

"Oh, you've come to watch your boyfriend and his brother die?" She was really pissing her off.

"I don't think so." She rushes over to her, but was stopped by a hand around her throat.

"Trish, no!" Dean screams. But Lilith just threw her across the room, knocking the air out of her.

Dean eyes went from Trish to Lilith. "How long have you been in her?"

"Not long." She looks down on herself, "But I like it. It's so grown up and pretty." As she looks back at Dean with white eyes.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked. Lilith's eyes turning back to their normal brown.

"She was a very bad girl. So I had to send her far far away." She cricks her neck.

"You know I should've seen it coming, but you all like alike to me." Dean spoke through ragged breaths.

Her attention now on Sam.

"Hello Sam." She heads over to him. "I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Forcing her lips on him. "Your lips are soft." Sam not paying her any mind.

"So now you have me…now let my brother go."

"Silly goose, you want a bargain. But you have to have something that I want…tsk, tsk…you don't."

"So this is you big plan, huh? Drag me to hell, kill Sam, and then what? Become queen bitch!" Trying to distract her from Sam.

"Listen here, I don't have to answer to puppy chow." Her eyes fixated on the meal plan on the table, as she strides towards the door. "Sickem boy" Opening the door, and Dean watch as the Hellhound heads for him. Dragging him off the table, and Dean start screaming for his life.

"No! No! Stop it! Stop it!" Sam repeatedly yelling to Lilith, but she was too demented in watching the show.

Trish shakes her head, after gaining consciousness . Looking up the sight before her was a sight that was now burn into her mind.

"Deeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn!!" Her shrilled screams rocked her body, as she watches as his body is being maul and torn open.

Sam screaming over and over, as Lilith breaths out "Yes" She raises a hand towards Sam, and blinding light protruding from her hand totally overtaking Sam. When the light faded away, Sam huddle into a corner, unharmed. Lilith completely shocked.

Sam stands up to her, and her arm blocking him to come any further. "Back" She commanded. Sam not listening, "I said back!" He looks to the ground and picks up the knife, and Lilith was now scared.

"I don't think so." He lifts the knife, and Lilith flings her head back as black essence spew out of Ruby's mouth up into the vent system, and when all gone, the empty vessel collapse to the ground.

Sam eyes went to Dean's lifeless body, and Trish crawling over to him.

"Oh no" Sitting on the floor, and lifting Dean into his lap. His eyes still wide open. Trish surveying his body, and hot tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm so-so sorry." Planting a kiss on his forehead. "Sam, you have all right to hate me." Sam shakes his head at the woman he look to as a sister.

"It's none of our fault. He wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

Trish stands up over the two Winchester Brothers, and feeling totally defeated. "I promised that I would save him, and I failed him." Her hand grasp over her mouth as she just storm out of the room.

Sam looks on in shock as Trish just disappear, and he looks down and broke down in a heart felt sob.


End file.
